Osamu Saki
Osamu Saki is an original character created by Arrrbie of fanfiction.net. He is a Chunin of Konohagakure and part of Team Kotori/Team 14, consisting of Kishi Saki and Eiji Akiyama, and their sensei is Kotori Kuromura. Personality Osamu, during Part I, was a lively person and often backtalked to every adult he could. He refused to respect people, although wouldn't go as far as Naruto and ruin things around him. He hurt people with words without a care in the world, and only did what he was told if his sister, Kishi, told him to stop or if he truly respected the person. Those that he respected were Ibiki Morino, his big brother Giichi, his father and eventually Kotori Kuromura. He often got into trouble for bad mouthing an adult, but it never seemed to get through to him that what he was doing was wrong. Despite his attitude to most people, he was an enthusiastic boy. He was eager to please and show off his skills, no matter what the mission. It annoyed him that Kotori continuiously called him weak, and so he did every and any mission they got with pride and skill, even if it was as simple as walking a dog. All this seemed to go to waste though, as Osamu's team never got to do any missions other than D's and sometimes C's. Osamu felt this was because Kotori thought less of them(which was partially true), and became less and less friendly with his sensei, often backtalking to her and not doing what she said. Osamu has a very short temper when it comes to his appearance, as many times he is mistaken for a girl because of its length. His appearance is a touchy subject, and will yell at anyone who calls him the girl of the group. In Part II, Osamu really hasn't matured. He still backtalks to people, but only to a certain extent, and makes sure people know he's joking, when before he was intent on hurting their feelings. He has also started to notice girls, and is an extremely flirty boy with almost any girl he comes across, especially Ruriko Tsukuyomi, who retaliates by yelling at him. Despite this they are both quite good friends. Background Osamu was the popular one of his family; always making people laugh, always making new friends. Despite his childish behaviour he was extremely popular, and he noticed that the more he fooled around the more he made people laugh. Osamu didn’t do it to be desperate, he just enjoyed making people laugh. He was an obnoxious child, and still is, but was an even bigger handful at the academy. He didn’t do his work, he didn’t listen and ridiculed Iruka whenever he got something wrong himself. He was often sent home or out into the hallway, but he didn’t let it affect him. Some day he’d grow up and understand, but right now he’d live the highlife and learn the stuff he needed later. You could always learn stuff! Why waste time at some dumb school? He hung around Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji a lot when they skipped classes, but would always run before they, being the teachers coming, could see him. Most often than not they would rat him out though, and he got scolded along with everyone else. Osamu never knew about Kishi’s feelings about him and his friends, but when she spilled it all out to him after he had stopped some bullies, he knew he would be there for her, always. That’s when he made his first real promise. ‘I will always protect you and be there for you, no matter what!’. Soon enough their friend Eiji came along into the picture, and the trio were good friends, despite being of different class levels. It was just pure luck they were all put into the same team. When they met Kotori, Osamu didn’t like her at all. First, she confused him for the girl of the team, and second she continued to call him Girly. They argued a lot during their free time between missions, but Kotori would always apologize first and help Osamu training. The pair continued to berate and argue, even if it was childish for Kotori’s age. Osamu refused to be the first to stop, and it was clear Kotori would continue ridiculing him. She wanted respect from him, and Osamu made it clear he wouldn’t give it to her so easily by making her life a living hell. Eventually Kotori and Osamu were not arguing for a while, although these moments lasted from a few hours to two days at most. She was training with him, and he started to exclaim that he doubted she was even a real ninja, seeing as she was going easy on him. He let slip that he wondered if she could protect them at all, and then she seemed hurt at first. But she quickly got angry and argued back, letting her emotions take over. Finally Osamu asked aloud why she wouldn’t allow the team to go on ‘real’ missions, and asked if she thought they were useless trash. It was this moment she admitted she was terrified of losing them on a mission, and told him of her last Genin team, whom had been killed and Kotori screwed up. Only Osamu knows about this, and he promises not to tell. He gained respect for her that day, and the two get along fairly well now. During Naruto's absence he became a Chunin, and is often the leader of his own team when Kotori is away on her own missions. Appearance Osamu’s hair is dark brown, and he has black eyes. His hair ends at his shoulders and is very flat, with bangs covering his forehead. He is often treated as the girl of the group, and when he is mistaken for one he gets very angry. His clothes match Kishi’s in colour. He has a dark green jacket, but the sleeves end to his elbows and they appear to be rolled up. The zipper is to the right side of his chest, with light green bordering each side and going round the bottom. He has a very small upturned collar, reaching just below his chin, and the light green lines also run across the edges. His shorts end to his knees, and he has blue sandals. He has a kunai holster on his right leg, and his forehead protector is around is right arm. In part II, Osamu has gotten taller as he aged, and wears a green flak jacket with a neck guard. He leaves it open most of the time, showing his navy jumper. The jumper has its left sleeve missing, showing bandages running from his shoulder to his fingers. The right sleeve flares out at the hands, ending at his knuckles. He has matching coloured trousers which end halfway down his calf, with bandages leading to his ankles. He wears navy sandals, and his headband is around his firehead. Abilities Osamu's skills lie in close combat, whether it's Taijutsu or using weapons. He learned most of his Taijutsu talents from Kotori, but has not been able to keep up with Rock Lee(possibly because Rock Lee and Guy's training regime is too much for both Kotori and Osamu), but it has been proven that he's quite talented. Osamu also has a kekkei genkai, and mastered it at the age of 12 to the pride of his Clan. He is by no means a genius, as age twelve is often the expected age to master the kekki genkai. Osamu will use Hidden Fist(隠し拳, kakushi kobushi) against his enemies. Kekkei genkai The Saki clan's kekkei genkai is called the Hidden Fist(隠し拳, ''Kakushi kobushi). Once Osamu’s kekkei genkai is started, his pupils become extremely small. His kekkei genkai greatly increases his chakra, and he is able to punch forward, causing chakra to be released, a bit like a gust of wind(but ten times stronger). He is able to attack from a distance of twenty metres, and can manipulate his chakra so it goes round a person. He may crush someone with his chakra, and the best thing about it is that he may choose to make it invisible. Another strength of the chakra is that it doesn’t take up his original amount that he has before he releases his kekkei genkai. The Saki clan stores up the chakra, specially for the kekkei genkai. Unfortunately, the kekkei genkai takes time to use and once Osamu creates a chakra hit, he has to wait ten seconds before he can use it again. As the amount of chakra ready to use lowers, his pupils become larger and larger. If he is forced to use his original chakra, his reactions become slow and his Taijutsu lowers greatly. This is the same for any Saki clan member. If overused, the user will faint. Trivia *Osamu's favourite food is ebi tempura. *Osamu's hobbies include board games, hide and seek and peeking on the ladies in the hot springs. *Osamu wishes to fight Ruriko Tsukuyomi. *Osamu is the only one in his team to know of Kotori's past Genin team. *Osamu's favourite phrase is "If you do not enter the tiger's cave, you will not catch its cub." ( '虎穴に入らずんば虎子を得ず。"''Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu.") *Osamu has completed 102 official missions in total: 66 D-rank, 30 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:FINAL